User talk:Hugo Sotnas
Welcome, Hugo Sotnas! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! TehAnonymous (talk) 22:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Nocturne Revert Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I reverted the change you made on . The range of the ability itself IS global. His launch range is then listed in the levelling section. I suspect you were being awesome and fixing the change from that anonymous user. Thing is, s/he edited it to have the leap range instead of "Global". Then, before I could revert that change, they realized the mistake and edited it back. So the change you reverted was the one where they fixed it. :-p Just figured I'd give you a heads up so you don't think I'm just being all undo-happy. Thanks, DocTanner (talk) 08:15, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Update: Nocturne's ult range is Global because the anti-vision effect is global. Much the same way as TF's ult is also global. They both then have a second effect -- Nocturne's dash and TF's Gate -- which have their own range. That range is listed in the levelling section of the ability. I hope this clears things up. DocTanner (talk) 08:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Crazy No-hat Lady Hey. Saw your comment on a certain trivia page. Apparently I did the rollback and totally missed the comment. :-p Anyway, I just wanted to ask that you contact me via my talk page next time. Vandals do it for the attention and mentioning it in comments gives it to them. It's a "don't feed the trolls" thing and is in the wiki policies somewhere. That's why the rollback button doesn't even make an edit summary. Good watching out for our new favorite gal, though. :) Thanks, DocTanner (talk) 13:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : No worries. I did exactly the same thing a few weeks ago and learned by example when my comment was deleted. :) As for titles on talk pages, you can either title them manually with Title Here , or just put the title in the box where the edit summary normally goes. (To the right of the edit window.) Actually, you should pretty much always have something in that box. I know a lot of people don't do edit summaries, but they're kind of important. I have my account set to yell at me if I don't. --DocTanner (talk) 14:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Right box, but it only works when you're starting a new section via the "leave message" button. If you're just editing a section to reply, then it only leaves an edit summary. :-p --DocTanner (talk) 15:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Snare VS Root Hi there, I was just standardising the champion details as set in the Ability Details page. I don't believe any harm was done in the changes, however if you see anything wrong feel free to correct/undo. --Thoby123 (talk) 12:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC)